


Mother Terra

by DarkPanda



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Eggpreg, Forced Orgasm, Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Con Oviposition, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPanda/pseuds/DarkPanda
Summary: Terra finds out why Ultros attacked the raft on the Lethe river.





	Mother Terra

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! CW CW CW. This whole thing is basically a giant CW. This is dark, kinky smut, definitely not for everyone. Read the tags!

By the time the massive purple octopus sank back into the water with a splash, Terra's entire body was shaking so hard with adrenaline that it was almost impossible to say the words to her spells, much less gesture to target them. The fight with Ultros had been intense. Sabin jumping toward the mad octopus with his fists flying, Edgar's crossbow slamming home bolt after bolt, Bannon's prayers in the background closing wounds as quickly as the flailing tentacles could open them, and Terra calling fire. The strange magic she used came naturally to her like it came to no one else, powerful and terrifying. At least now it was over. The last sign of the octopus disappeared into foam, and the raft continued to race down the raging river.  


Terra leaned over the edge of the raft to peer into the water, then she gasped. Against the bright red of her boots, below the ruffled bottom of her red dress, was a purple streak.  


"Ewwww!" Terra exclaimed. "I've got something on my leg!"  


"Terra, get away from there!" Edgar shouted, reaching for Terra.  


But it was too late. The tentacle tightened around Terra's boot, pulling her from the raft into the churning black water. After a desperate struggle in the icy cold for breath, for something to hold onto, grey crept into Terra's vision, starting at the edges and working rapidly to the middle.  


* * *  


Terra woke up shivering with cold. She was in a glistening brown rock cave that smelled so strongly of fish that Terra thought she might retch. Yellow-hued light seemed to come from the luminescent moss that edged a raging pool of black water in the floor. A smaller channel flowed into a calmer pool, but a reflection caught Terra's eye.  


From high above, there was a whiter light. Was it the sun? A way out?  


Suddenly, the water in the calmer pool heaved upward, and a massive purple form pulled itself into the small cave with Terra. Ultros! Terra drew in a breath to call fire and tried to still the shivering in her fingers, but faster than she could move, a huge tentacle wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides. A smaller tentacle slapped over Terra's mouth, filling it with slime that had a disgusting salty-bitter, fishy flavor.  


"Bwe-he-he!" Ultros giggled the same way he had when Terra's friends were fighting him off from the raft. "No magic for you! I don't want to become seafood soup!"  


Ultros lifted Terra from her feet and moved her toward the calm pool, and she was terrified that he intended to throw her in. She struggled and tried to kick, but the constricting tentacles tightened around her until she could barely breathe. Two huge eyes, red and yellow like Ultros's, broke the water in the pool, and Terra went cold inside, like the chill from her skin had frozen her blood in her veins.  


Ultros lifted Terra higher. "Look at what I've brought for you, my queen!"  


This was it, she was going to die, fed to a terrifying sea monster when she couldn't remember who she was. _Well, not without a fight!_ Terra struggled and for a moment thought she might slip out of the coils of tentacles, but one slimy tentacle snaked around her thigh and kept her from falling.  


The sickly greyish-purple octopus blinked once, slowly, then it slipped back under the water. It lapped softly against the banks of the calmer pool, an oddly soothing sound.  


Ultros sulked like a child. "I go to all this trouble to solve her problem and she doesn't even appreciate it."  


Terra shook her head against Ultros's tentacle and made muffled noises, hoping that Ultros would realize that she wanted to speak.  


To Terra's surprise, he shifted the tentacle down. Terra gasped in a breath, then coughed. Her voice shook with cold and, if she was being honest with herself, fear. "What do you want with me? I don't want to die fed to some..." monster "... giant octopus. I don't want to be fed to anything!"  


Ultros chortled, but then with a childish flash of mood, he suddenly sounded sad. "Food? Oh, no, that's not what this is about at all. My queen is dying in this nasty cold water, and her eggs, the children that are supposed to follow after her, will die with her."  


Terra was confused. "This river isn't your home?"  


Ultros scoffed. "We're warm ocean creatures!"  


That didn't lift Terra's confusion any. Why was she here?  


But she felt compassion for Ultros's queen, trapped in a situation she didn't have a way out from. Ever since Terra had taken the slave crown off, she had no choices. "I'm sorry about your queen. Do you need help getting her to the ocean?"  


If Terra could get her feet under her, she would help the queen. It would give her something to be proud of. And a chance to escape.  


Ultros huffed. "If she was strong enough to make the trip, we'd be there already."  


"I could make a raft? She wouldn't have to do any w--" The tentacle slid back over Terra's mouth.  


"You're insulting me with things I've already thought of! I already have a plan. I just need somewhere warm for her eggs to gestate and hatch." Ultros loosened his big wrapping tentacle, but the slimy, cold tentacle around Terra's leg prevented her from tumbling to the floor.  


Terra frantically squirmed, trying to figure out what Ultros wanted. She wanted to scream at him that if he killed her, her body would get as cold as the river. It would be worse than pointless! She wanted to help him!  


While it was easier for Terra to breathe without the massive tentacle wrapping her arms to her sides, she didn't gain much freedom of movement. Smaller tentacles rapidly wound around Terra's wrists, and separate tentacles wrapped each ankle. Another slid around her waist and wrapped up to the back of her neck, coating her red dress in a new layer of fishy-smelling slime.  


Ultros gloated as if he couldn't stop himself from his constant chatter. "I'll have you carry her eggs for her, of course! You humans are so warm on the inside."  


Terra drew in a shocked breath through her nose, and the words to call fire danced in her horrified mind. But the tentacle that was over her mouth kept her from doing more than loosing a muffled shout of protest.  


She tried to thrash, to struggle her way free from the tentacles binding her wrists together, but they were as tight as iron. The moment her wrist started to slip in the slime, the tentacle shifted for a better grip. Terra strained and panted through her nose, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get loosen her hands enough to cast magic.  


Ultros suspended Terra slightly off the ground. The tentacles at her wrists pulled her hands to the small of her back and across each other like a bar, so that Ultros needed only one tentacle to wrap them both together. The tentacle around Terra's waist bent her in the other direction, so that her back arched and her breasts were thrust into the air, her cold-hardened nipples pushing up the wet fabric.  


Not that Ultros seemed to pay attention to those. He was focused on something else entirely. The giant octopus tilted Terra onto her back so that he could look directly up her skirt at her white panties. The blood rushed into Terra's head, pounding with her heart. She made herself sink her chin to her chest to watch him. She was so frightened, but she needed to know what he was doing. If she could just get one hand free, she could do something.  


How far down the river were her friends? Surely they would rescue her soon, popping up through the pool that led to the river, or coming down through the ceiling hole high above. Terra prayed the hardest she had ever prayed that they would rescue her. Soon.  


The two strong tentacles that were wrapped around Terra's ankles forced them apart, tucking them under, bending her knees until her feet were against the backs of her thighs. She felt one of her short red boots starting to slip off and for a moment, she hoped she might twist away so that she could get some leverage to slide herself out of his grip. But Ultros seemed to notice that too.  


"Naughty, naughty." He chided Terra in his childish way before deliberately stripping her boots with a third tentacle. Once that was done, the tentacle flipped her skirt up to her waist.  


Terra felt the tentacles on her legs wrap higher, sliding up her smooth thighs in cold, wet trails. With a flex from Ultros, they tightened there, spreading Terra's legs wide.  


This felt very, very wrong. Terra twisted and strained against the tentacles that pulled her legs apart and the ones that bound her arms tightly together behind her back. She tried to bite the rubbery tentacle over her mouth, but when she parted her lips, her mouth filled with the fishy flavor of the slime, and her teeth weren't nearly strong enough to get through Ultros's thick hide.  


A new tentacle brushed up the inside of Terra's thigh, slowly and sensuously. The tip flicked across Terra's taut panties, pulling a sharp gasp into her nose. She hadn't known what she expected, but it wasn't the sudden jolt of heat and sparks that shot through her.  


Terra slammed her eyes shut, trying to wish herself somewhere else, somewhere that didn't reek of dead fish and where she wasn't about to be horribly violated.  


"More cloth!" grumbled Ultros. Another tentacle joined the first, and after another brush and another shock of unwanted heat, Terra felt her panties strain and part. She shivered, both from the brush of cold air and the knowledge that her intimate parts were horribly exposed.  


"Two holes." Ultros mused. "One must go to your womb." A slimy tentacle probed Terra's asshole.  


_Not there!_ Terra tried to scream past the tentacle wrapping her mouth, she tried to squirm away, but her limbs strained futiley. The slime of Ultros's tentacle provided some small lubrication, but it still burned as Ultros forced the tip into Terra's ass. She tried to lock down, to keep him out, but that only seemed to make the pain worse, and she sobbed against the tentacle covering her mouth.  


The few moments that Ultros investigatedTerra's asshole seemed to last an eternity. After some painful probing, the tentacle pulled out. With a noise of disgust, Ultros said, "Definitely a rectum. I'm going to have to bathe that in disinfectant."  


Terra barely had a moment to sag in relief before the tentacle at her other entrance probed forward. The tip slid into Terra's channel like a finger. Of course she had experimented with herself during the nights on the run, and she knew what it felt like to have a finger in her. This one stroked her walls experimentally. It felt nice, Terra hated that it felt nice. Rape shouldn't feel nice. Nothing about this was right. She tightened and tried to squirm, to push him out.  


But then, even worse, the tentacle stroked a new place and a jolt of electricity shot from Terra's toes to the crown of her head. Her clit tingled in response, and Terra moaned through her nose. The tip of the tentacle didn't stroke there long. Ultros probed deeper, but her awakened clit was suddenly sensitive.  


As the smooth tip of the tentacle worked further inside Terra, the knob of each passing sucker raked across her pearl. The leading edge bumped and then the sucker moved across her sensitive nub like the long lap of a tongue with sucking lips. There was a pause, then the next one brushed past.  


The deeper Ultros probed, the thicker his tentacle got. It was barely a finger wide at the tip, but it widened quickly from there. Before long, each pulse that forced it farther into Terra stretched her entrance, and each lap on Terra's clit caressed her whole body in heat. Even though the tentacle was cold and slimy, Terra's body reacted to the suckling rubs on her clit and the increasing feeling of fullness. Her inner walls clamped instinctively around Ultros's tentacle to increase the sensations. Terra couldn't help but buck her hips, her body craving more of that electric touch even though her mind was crying and cursing, overwhelmed by a feeling of how wrong this was.  


Each suckle at Terra's clit sent her higher and higher until she couldn't take any more. Her hips rolled to meet the next lapping wave, she panted harshly through her nose, and then another long stroking lick began.  


Just as the pressure of the tentacle stretching her entrance started to become unpleasant, Terra came. The wave of pleasure nearly knocked her out of her own head. Her body jerked and shook, and she breathed through her nose in ragged pants. The walls of her tunnel clamped around the intruding tentacle and, rather than fighting it, she ground against it, riding a wave of pure sensation.  


Another sucker slid over Terra's clit and it was too much, it was just too much. It sent another jerk of pleasure through her in the midst of her hard orgasm.  


From far away, she heard Ultros say, "Hmm." Terra felt the finger probing deep inside her through her pleasure-washed haze, deeper than Terra knew she went. "There's a wall, here, but your womb has to be in here somewhere. I wonder...."  


A sudden cramp rocked Terra, driving up against the pleasure. Tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face. Through the exquisite pain, Terra heard Ultros continue muttering to himself.  


"This tiny hole is the entrance to your womb?" Ultros's tone was that of a sulky child. "I'll have to loosen you up before they can fit. You'd pop my poor children before they even had a chance."  


The cramping pain grew more intense than Terra had ever believed pain could be. The pleasure of the rubs on her clit couldn't even touch it. She was beyond full, and her entrance stretched until it hurt. Her stomach screamed with painful cramps as Ultros forced her wider, as he forced the tip of his tentacle past her cervix and into her womb. Even after the opening was breached, he kept pushing in.  


Terra hadn't wanted to look, but she had to know what was going on. It felt like Ultros was tearing her apart from the inside. 

She forced her eyes open and down.  


Her stomach was wrong. Her taut abs pulsed upward with each fresh cramping wave of pain and each far-away lick of pleasure on her clit. Past that, she could see Ultros's tentacle undulating between her legs. She didn't want to look at where their bodies met but she couldn't look away. The brilliant purple appendage was a stark contrast to her pale legs and pale teal pubic hair. Where it disappeared into her sweaty, straining body, it was as thick as a forearm, if not thicker. She watched a sucker rub back and forth against her clit, which was pushed out from her body by the stretching tentacle. It was flush with blood, a dark-blush color against the purple background, and slick with slime and her juices.  


The tentacle undulated as Terra watched, another sucker licking against her pearl and disappearing inside. A fresh wave of pleasure, of cramping agony. Terra's stomach pushed out even farther, quivering like it was alive inside. Sweat stuck her red dress to her bulging stomach. Tears wet her face, but it hurt too much even for Terra to sob, she could only gasp and silently scream against the tentacle over her mouth.  


"That should be enough. Ripe as a grape." Ultros sounded as cheerful as he always did.  


In a cramping rush, Ultros pulled his tentacle from inside Terra. The rapid pace of the suckling tentacles sliding over Terra's clit dragged another unwilling orgasm from her wracked body. Thunderclouds of painful pleasure shook her, though the short, intense squall was over before the finger-like tip of Ultros's tentacle had slipped from inside her.  


Terra was left empty. She almost sobbed with relief. Even though her destroyed pussy was painful, it was nothing compared to what the cramping had been like. She simply hung in Ultros's grip, her limbs slack from her earlier struggling and her two explosive orgasms.  


Her friends would arrive any minute, Terra feverishly prayed. Even though she hated the thought of Edgar or Sabin, but especially Edgar, seeing her like this, at least she would be able to heal herself with her magick.  


Instead of her friends arriving, the dying grey octopus surfaced again. This time, she pulled herself up into the cave with wet slaps and grunts of effort.  


Keeping Terra suspended in the air, Ultros snaked out a tentacle toward his queen. This one was thinner and had a different end, almost shaped like a small leaf. As Terra watched in exhausted horror, Ultros stuck his tentacle into the other octopus, who roiled but seemed to accept it.  


When the tentacle reemerged, the leaf head was shaped like a scoop, cradled around a mass of round, translucent balls. _Eggs,_ Terra thought deliriously.  


The female octopus slugishly dragged herself to the edge of the raging river pool and disappeared into the roiling water.  


Terra barely noticed. Ultros was approaching her entrance his fistful of eggs. Terra tried to jerk her hips from side to side, but she was so tightly held that she couldn't move even a little. Ultros pressed his cupping tentacle to Terra's entrance and began to force it inside.  


It was nothing like the fingertip tentacle. Even though Ultros had just stretched her wide, she had already started to tighten back up from being empty. He had to force the cupping fist in with rhythmic presses, each one working the mass slightly farther into Terra, stretching her anew. She screamed and sobbed against Ultros until she thought she would pass out from lack of air, but each bright pulse of pleasure-pain dragged her back from the edge of oblivion.  


The ridges of suckers dragged across Terra's clit. Delirious, she felt another orgasm building. The peak of pleasure hit just as Ultros began pressing the eggs one by one through her stretched cervix and into her womb. His motions inside Terra caused a sucker to rock back and forth directly on her clitoris. She sobbed and twitched against Ultros's grip, coming in waves between the cramps as she was made fertile for him, as her stomach was pushed outward with the eggs crowded into her womb.  


The quick withdrawal of the tentacle forced Terra into another orgasm, short and hard and practically on top of the last, as if her body couldn't take much more. The tentacle slid out, her stomach remained distended. Not as much as a pregnant woman's, but Terra could see the bump where the knot of eggs now rested inside her.  


"Now to make babies!" Ultros's squeal was high-pitched with excitement.  


It wasn't over? Terra had been sure that the horror was over. She tried to tense, but her muscles had long since turned to quivering gelatin. She could only gasp ragged breaths through her nose.  


To Terra's shock, Ultros dipped the tentacle into himself and pulled out a sticky-looking white ball. The tentacle went back into Terra's stretched, slick cunt, jerking a another short, hard orgasm from her aching clitoris as it thrust in, then out, raking the sucker knobs across her oversensitive pearl. Her stomach bulged a final time, less so, though the cramping was worse. Ultros had left the knot of his sperm partially inside her abused cervix, and Terra could feel it there as the cold ball slowly warmed with her body heat. Deep inside, eggs and sperm joined, leaving Terra the expectant mother of over two dozen newly made octopuses.  


Ultros lowered the shaking, exhausted woman to the floor and gently unwrapped her from his tentacles. Terra had to curl on her side, her slightly distended, pregnant belly too tender to rest on the cold, slimy stone. She thought she could heal herself, but the edges of her vision were grey and she was worried that if she moved even a little, she would pass out.  


"Shhh, shhh." Ultros stroked the tears from Terra's face with one of his fingertip-tentacles. It smelled like Terra's juices under the fishy odor. "Don't cry for my old queen, my new queen. This is what she wanted."  


Terra had no words to respond. She was barely conscious.  


"Rest and grow my babies! I'll catch you some nice fish! We must keep up your strength for our trip to the ocean!"  


There was a splash, and Terra was alone.


End file.
